


Des princesses et des rôles imposés

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [11]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Asgard a deux princesses, qui se doivent de remplir deux rôles : la prêtresse vierge et la gardienne du sang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des princesses et des rôles imposés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hilda de Polaris et Freyja  (Flamme), mention de Hagen et de Siegfried  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o4#o4, « anneau » pour 10_choix > (table libre)   
> **Notes :** comment je me suis fait parasiter par _Frozen_ !!  
>  **Avertissements :** vision réductrice internalisée des rôles féminins traditionnels  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison Asgard/écrit avant la sortie de _Soul of Gold_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1100

Hilda de Polaris est la princesse prêtresse qui protège les terres gelées d'Asgard et par là même à travers ses prières le monde entier. Freyja sa sœur cadette n'est qu'une princesse décorative, ou une solution de rechange si jamais Hilda venait à disparaître dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.   
Elle l'admire depuis toujours, émerveillée par les responsabilités qu'elle endossait sans plainte ni regret. Hilda était la personne que Freyja aimait le plus au monde, sa sœur aînée qui prenait soin d'elle et jouait avec elle quand elles étaient enfants, et qui est vite devenue la plus belle et la plus forte de tout le royaume et ça n'est pas grave si elle n'a plus de temps à lui consacrer maintenant. Elle est sa seule famille depuis la mort de leurs parents, plus chère que tous leurs amis sans lien de sang.   
Freyja sait comment sont les choses : Hilda passera sa vie à prier pour maintenir les glaces éternelles ; cette existence sera dure et dangereuse, mais Hilda a la force d'y résister, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas été choisie. Elle sera une reine vierge et fière, aussi solitaire que les glaciers qu'elle gouverne.   
Si jamais l'amour que le capitaine de sa garde porte à Hilda est réciproque, il restera à jamais chaste : Hilda est trop pure pour qu'il en soit autrement. C'est sur Freyja que repose cet autre devoir, celui de donner des héritiers à leur lignée, un seigneur, une prêtresse... Elle est libre d'être aimée et d'épouser qui elle voudra, et ses futurs enfants reprendront leurs rôles quand viendra le temps. Mais ça lui semble encore si loin !

Tout bascule le jour où une force obscure passe de force la bague au doigt de Hilda et fait rejaillir un ressentiment bien caché que Freyja n'aurait jamais deviné en elle. Elle développe tout à coup des ambitions et une cruauté qui ne lui ressemblent pas. C'est comme si son cœur avait gelé. Freyja ne reconnaît plus sa tendre sœur, brisée par la volonté d'un sombre seigneur étranger.   
Elle doit pourtant toujours exister quelque part là-dessous ! Et un charme, si puissant soit-il, ça doit pouvoir se rompre. Freyja ne sait pas comment, mais elle va chercher. Elle va retrouver la sœur qu'elle connaît et qu'elle aime, elle va sauver le monde et le cœur de sa sœur.   
N'ayant qu'une piste à suivre, elle se lance dans une quête éperdue, ne pouvant compter sur ses maigres pouvoirs pour prier à la place de Hilda. Armée de toute sa détermination, reconnaissant son impuissance mais refusant de s'avouer vaincue, elle est prête à courir le monde pour trouver de l'aide et stopper sa sœur sans lui faire de mal mais lui faire entendre raison. 

L'aventure terminée en tragédie, l'océan calmé et les glaces reprises, le royaume d'Asgard semble être revenu à la normale. Leur peuple est sauf, la terre aussi, et elles sont toutes les deux plus unies que jamais dans leur détermination de protéger le monde.   
Il n'y a plus aucune distraction possible entre elles, ni amis d'enfance, ni capitaine ni reste de la garde. Il y a au contraire la peur de se perdre l'une l'autre, possibilité bien réelle désormais. Et une culpabilité qui écrase Hilda. Ça n'était pas sa faute si on l'a forcée à porter l'Anneau des Nibelungen, elle avait refusé ce choix et on lui a imposé tout de même malgré elle... mais ensuite... tout ce qu'elle a fait sous son influence, est-ce que ça ne venait pas de ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle, de ce qu'elle était pour de vrai au lieu des apparences parfaites que son royaume exigeait d'elle et qu'elle devait bien présenter ?  
Freyja refuse de le croire. Elle continuera à penser que sa sœur n'a aucune méchanceté en elle et qu'elle n'était qu'une victime. Et elle culpabilise, elle aussi, de n'avoir pas su l'aider. 

Voulant à tout prix aider Hilda et pour tromper le chagrin causé par la disparition de Hagen, Freyja insiste pour apprendre à la seconder et la relayer au besoin comme prêtresse. Elle ne sera plus prête de se marier avec quiconque de sitôt ; la génération des héritiers attendra. D'ici là, s'il devait de nouveau arriver quoi que ce soit à Hilda, Freyja veut être là pour elle et pour Asgard et pour la terre. Plus jamais elle ne restera impuissante en retrait : elle veut aider pour de vrai. Si Athéna, étrangère à leurs croyances et leurs coutumes et sans aucune préparation, a su prendre la place de Hilda, alors Freyja qui l'a toujours vue faire doit elle aussi en être capable.   
Malgré le danger qui pèse sur quiconque se prête à ce rôle, Hilda cède et reconnaît qu'il n'est plus temps de sur-protéger sa petite sœur bien-aimée. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus maintenant que tous ses amis, tous ses suivants fidèles ont disparu par ce qu'elle considérera toujours sa faute. Mais elle admet le bien-fondé de sa requête, admire sa détermination, et fait taire ses craintes et ses regrets pour lui enseigner ce qu'elle sait.   
Hilda ne se sent d'ailleurs plus digne d'être la prêtresse d'Asgard et s'attend à ce qu'un jour prochain, l'océan rejette ses prières et les vagues l'engloutissent comme offrande expiatoire. Si cela doit arriver, alors il faudra bien que Freyja soit prête à prendre sa succession. Elle qui est restée si pure et intouchée au cours de cette terrible bataille, elle en sera sans nul doute plus digne. 

Mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème de la succession, réalise-t-elle. Leur royaume sera-t-il voué à disparaître à la prochaine génération, faute d'héritier ? Car si Freyja se dévoue à la prière, il deviendra trop risqué pour sa vie et celle d'un éventuel enfant qu'elle continue sa tâche après qu'un mariage ait porté ses fruits. Hilda souhaite voir sa sœur vivre une vie aussi normale que possible, en sécurité et heureuse, mais elle a sans doute détruit toutes ses chances.   
Hilda n'avait jamais envisagé pour elle une de ces vies dites normales. Il coulait de source depuis le début qu'elle vivrait seule et serait témoin de la vie de sa sœur et de leur royaume. Mais si elles finissent par échanger leurs rôles, alors peut-être lui faudra-t-il faire ce qui sera pour elle un sacrifice : accepter une union de raison et amener dans ce monde au moins un enfant, si possible plusieurs, pour le futur d'Asgard et la stabilité du monde, si cruel que ça soit pour eux tous.   
Elle aimerait ne pas en arriver là, mais elle contemple son doigt où l'anneau brisé a laissé une marque, et se demande quel choix elles ont vraiment.


End file.
